The Witcher character interaction
Character interaction happens primarily through dialogue in . One could, of course argue that swordplay is also character interaction, but for the purposes of this article, we will limit the discussion to peaceful, at least initially, interactions. Below is a list, with icons, of the kinds of character interaction that can be initiated by speaking with game characters, or NPCs. This is how Geralt interacts with the various game characters he meets along his Path. Bribe Occasionally, it becomes obvious that a few orens would ease things along. When such an opportunity presents itself, * Left-click on the "bribe" icon during the dialogue with the intended bribe, * set an amount using the slider, * attempt to bribe the target. Tip: Characters respond differently to bribes and some might take offence if your bribe is too modest. Drink Drinking contests are a concept that I think is unique to this game, but I could be wrong. They can be quite amusing, but they can also bring rewards in the form of valuable items, or information. So indulge! * Drinking contest Fight Fistfights are not just an option to win some extra orens and fame, they are also a quest in the game. They mostly happen in inns and taverns, but can crop up anywhere a misunderstanding can happen. For casual fistfights to earn a few extra orens: * Left-click on the "fistfight" icon during the dialogue with the intended opponent. * set a wager amount using the slider. * Click OK. Note: Fistfighters will not accept bets that are over double of the initial bet. (E.g.: Initial bet is 20 . The fistfighter will not accept a bet over 40 .) For quests and misunderstandings (i.e. where no wager is in question): * Left-click on the "fistfight" icon to engage in a fistfight. Forge The weapons that Geralt begins the game with are adequate, but not great. As he swashes and buckles his way through Vizima and environs, he finds runes and pieces of meteorite ore. These can be brought to a blacksmith to be used to either imbue his silver sword with magical abilities, in the case of runes, or have a new steel sword with magical properties forged, in the case of meteorite ore. Note: The forge icon also allows you to buy and sell items in addition to the blade enhancement service. Gifts There are several reasons to give gifts in the game: for information, in exchange for some other more desirable item, for a service, or just to be nice. To give a gift: * Left-click on the "give gift" icon during conversation . * Left-click-drag on a gift item to give it the intended recipient. * Drop it into the gift slot which appears on screen * or just double-left-click on the intended gift item. Tip: Win the favor of other characters by giving them gifts. Meditation and Storage These activities often, but not always, happen in the same place, inns and taverns, in the game. There are also lots of places that Geralt can meditate for free, like campfires and friends' places. Meditation: * To meditate in inns, first speak with the innkeeper. * Left-click on the "meditation" icon. Storage: * To store an item at, or retrieve an item from, an inn or tavern, first speak with the innkeeper. * Left-click on the "storage" icon (sometimes the storage icon is not immediately visible, so a conversation thread must be followed until it is). * Items stored at any inn will be available at every other inn in the game, regardless of chapter transitions, etc. Pay This icon is used to pay a sum of money in a legal exchange, as opposed to a bribery situation. Typically this is for a service. The Ferryman wants 5 to cross to or from the swamp. This is the icon that is used to effect that transaction. Play Dice There are plenty of opportunities to play dice poker in the game. Whenever a game character plays poker, this icon appears in the conversation screen. Just click on it to play. There is also a perfectly good article devoted to the subject: * Dice poker Signet Rings Signet rings are useful for gaining entry into some places, or just passage to others. When you are given such a ring, * Drag and drop signet in the highlighted ring slots to activate the signet potential gameplay dialogue. If you are not wearing your signet ring, it does you no good. When confronted with an opportunity to use a signet ring in the course of a conversation, and provided of course that you have the necessary ring, * Left-click the signet in conversation to present the ring. Tip: Characters recognizing signets will be more favourably inclined. Presenting the wrong signet might offend a character. Trade * Buy or sell from those so inclined to deal with you. Note, however, that an inclination to deal with you does in no way guarantee you the best prices when selling items. Category:Gifts Category:The Witcher (computer game) cs:Interakce s postavami de:The Witcher Charakter Interaktionen fr:Interactions entre les personnages dans The Witcher it:Interazione tra i personaggi hu:Interakció a karakterekkel pl:Interakcja z postaciami